


Running Late

by xxoncerfeelsxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Professor Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Rumbelle - Freeform, Student Belle (Once Upon a Time), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoncerfeelsxx/pseuds/xxoncerfeelsxx
Summary: Late for class, Belle hurries to the computer lab to print her report, unfortunately someone beats her to the printer where she is forced to wait until all of his papers are done.





	Running Late

“Belle! Wake up! You’re going to be late for class again!” Ruby shook her friend with both hands.

Belle’s eyes flew open, and she jumped off the bed, slightly dazed from her panicked mind. She shoved her pillows and blankets to the floor as she scrambled to find her phone. “Shit! Ruby! What time is it?”

“It’s 7:00! You still have to go to the computer lab!”

No, no, no. Why today of all days? Belle had her midterm report due in her morning class, which started at 7:30. Her English professor, who was notorious for her lack of reason when it came to accepting late papers (that being the little quirk she had because her sister was the headmaster), would thoroughly destroy her grade.

Belle ran from room to room, while Ruby helped her get her assignments together. Belle had been studying the night before, and all of her books and papers were strewn across the floor, scattering beneath her bed.

“This is why you shouldn’t take morning classes! How many times to I have to tell you that?”

“Is this really the best time to be yelling at me right now?”

“Yes! Yes, it is!” Ruby laughed.

Luckily, the English building was the closest building to her dorm, and Ruby was willing to drop her off to avoid wasting time looking for parking. She could get to class on time. The only problem was that Belle hadn’t printed her report yet.

In the computer lab, she ran to the first computer she could find, logging in with speed she never knew she possessed. Her head spun as the computer slowly loaded her report. She glanced over her shoulder, thanking the gods above that a line hadn’t formed yet because this was the slowest printer in the entire universe. Ironically, printers were a problem at this building. An army of printers meant more students and professors waiting around for papers.

As soon as she had clicked ‘Print’, her stomach relaxed with relief. She calmly rose from her seat and walked to the back of the room. Her report was only seven pages, and no sooner than when seven pages were printed, she had grabbed them almost ran into a man coming towards the printer. He suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder, and gestured to the papers she held, “Those are mine.”

“What?...” She opened the slightly crumpled papers, and surprisingly enough, they, indeed, were not hers. She sheepishly, handed them back, and followed him to the printer.

She checked her watch, making sure she still had time. It was 7:17. Belle stood on her toes, to peer over the shoulder of the man in front of her. The printer whirred noisily as it spat out paper after paper. This cannot be a professor in front of her.

Her shoulder slumped, and she nervously bit her lower lip. Sensing distress, the man in front of her turned around. “I don’t usually stop and socialize with students, but I am wasting your time by printing my papers before yours. I don’t need these printed until tomorrow, but I saw there was no one here. I was clearly mistaken as you are here waiting, anxious and all.”

“Am I that obvious?”

He chuckled, “I’m afraid so.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t stress about being late to class, but I’m printing my midterm report, and my professor is just a tad bit stingy about due dates.”

“Your professor wouldn’t happen to have white skin, red hair and green eyes?”

“And don’t forget the awfully tight pencil skirts.” Belle laughed.

“Yes, and the large green brooch she wears.”

“It’s so very distracting. I would have switched classes if the others weren’t full, and I’m not about to wait until next semester. I guess everyone is running from her.”

“Ah, yes. Well, I suppose I can relate.”

At this, Belle grew curious. “Don’t tell me you’re just as terrible as she is.”

He paused, now amused that she did not know who he was. “Something like that.”

She spotted the corner of his lips curl into a smirk for a brief moment, vanishing as quickly as it had come. “No, you can’t be. You seem to nice for that.”

“How do you know I’m not just a grumpy, old dragon, ready to strike down any student that crosses my path?”

“I’m still standing, aren’t I?”

“Indeed, you are.”

Neither one of them noticed that the printer had long been done printing their papers. And Belle had forgotten about her report. “I haven’t seen you around here, what floor do you teach on?”

“Trying to find the dragon’s lair, are you?”

“No! I’m just making conversation. Besides, you’re not a fierce dragon.” She put her hands on her hips, secretly wondering how she was talking so casually to a professor she’s never met before. “Now, will you please tell me?”

“No.” He had a stern face, but his eyes twinkled. He suddenly turned around and took his papers from the printer, leaving her report on the table. To her surprise, he revealed a black cane with a gold handle, and he limped a few steps from her. “Take your time going to class. I’ll be sure Zelena Mills accepts your paper no matter the time you turn it in.”

Belle looked down at her phone to check the time. Class started five minutes ago.

\---

When Belle got home, she opened her computer with an email waiting for her. It was sent from a ‘Professor Gold: History Department’.

Miss French,  
I hope my actions today have not caused you too much grief. I did convince Zelena Mills to accept your paper and to grade it without bias. Rest assured, your midterm report is well on its way to the grade you deserve.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Gold  
P.S. You’ll never find the dragon’s lair.

Belle read the email three times before realized something was off. What the hell was he doing in the English Building, when he was a history professor? The History Department was all the way in the west wing of the main building, which was driving distance from where they had met.

Professor Gold,  
I suppose I should thank you for speaking with my professor, but you wouldn’t have to have done that if you did not print before me. Regardless, I am relieved that Prof. Mills has accepted my paper, and will grade it fairly.  
Thank you,  
Belle French  
P.S. Don’t underestimate my dragon tracking abilities.


End file.
